


[Podfic] The Mysterious Disappearance of Shane Madej

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentally Ill Ryan Bergara, Panic Attacks, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, RPF, Showers, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofThe Mysterious Disappearance of Shane Madej, written by waitforhightide.Author's summary:The thing about Ryan Bergara was that he didn't trust his own brain.So when he arrived at the office and asked TJ if he’d seen Shane yet, and TJ said, “Who?” Ryan’s reaction was first to look around for cameras, and second, for Shane. For the reality check, for the affirmation that TJ had said what Ryan himself had heard.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Mysterious Disappearance of Shane Madej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mysterious Disappearance of Shane Madej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871764) by [waitforhightide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforhightide/pseuds/waitforhightide). 

  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 1:18:40

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+The+Mysterious+Disappearance+of+Shane+Madej.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (36.5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/69a4kdv0lv7s2ed/%255BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%255D_The_Mysterious_Disappearance_of_Shane_Madej.mp3/file)  
[M4B (30.4 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0d035vtwaoga30l/%255BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%255D_The_Mysterious_Disappearance_of_Shane_Madej.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (36.5 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+The+Mysterious+Disappearance+of+Shane+Madej.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (30.4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+The+Mysterious+Disappearance+of+Shane+Madej.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE, bessyboo! And also to waitforhightide! I continue to delight in this whole concept. ❤


End file.
